


Ритуал

by Mitlaure



Series: Huxloween 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Huxloween, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Жертвоприношение Рена — совсем не то, что Хакс хотел видеть, вернувшись домой.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на тему sacrifice в рамках Huxloween.

После того, как организация, в которой Хакс и Рен работали, с крахом распалась, им чудом удалось избежать суда и заключения — участи, которая постигла многих сотрудников, особенно верхнего звена. И, хотя у них была своя квартира (была у Кайло, каждый раз напоминал себе Армитаж), финансов было ничтожно мало. После того, как Республика наложила арест на их счета, можно было не рассчитывать на то, чтобы хоть когда-то увидеть свои деньги. Армитажу повезло, что отцовское наследство все же не облагалось арестом, но дом в элитном поселении "Арканис" сейчас стал бы непозволительной роскошью, так что Армитаж решил сдавать его. К счастью, история дома и его жильцов не отталкивала, а наоборот привлекала любопытных туристов, как правило богатых — другие попросту не могли позволить себе поездку и жизнь в столь элитном районе.

Поиск же работы казался бесконечным: Бена Соло, мальчика из семьи депутата, спасенного из секты, основанной генеральным директором Первого Ордена, без проблем приняли в автомастерскую через пару улиц от их дома, а Армитажу иногда оказывали, едва увидев. Бывшему исполнительному директору и ведущему инженеру были не рады, а делать вид, что Первый Орден никогда не существовал в его жизни, Хакс не мог. Хотя это определённо избавило бы его от ряда проблем. Особенно если сделать пластическую операцию, чтобы лицо перестало столь узнаваемым. В конечном итоге Армитажу пришлось мириться с должностью архитектора в мелком бюро на другом конце Корусанта. Поэтому возвращаясь домой, особенно в глубокой ночи, он как правило пребывал не в самом хорошем расположении духа.  
И заваленный непонятным хламом пол коридора радости не добавлял.  
— Рен, ситхи тебя подери, это что?! — Голос Хакса эхом разнесся от стен их полупустой квартиры.  
Он хотел принять душ и упасть в кровать, а не тратить силы на разборки с Кайло.

— Жертвы древним богам, — смеясь прокричал Рен откуда-то со стороны кладовой, из которой они собирались сделать маленький кабинет.

— К сарлакку твоих богов! — С чувством выругался Хакс, кродясь по коридору, словно по минному полю. — А это что? — Устало спросил он, прислонившись к дверному косяку и оглядывая затянутую чёрными и алыми лохмотьями комнату, уставленную электронными свечами и заляпанную чем-то, что слабо поблескивало в бедном свете.

— Жертвоприношение. Для тебя стараюсь между прочим. — Посреди этого безобразия с гордым видом стоял Рен, на котором были криво нарисованы символы, смутно напоминающие ауребеш, на котором писалась часть документации Первого Ордена.

— Если ты решил избавить меня от своего общества, мог и предупредить. Не хочу сесть из-за твоих дурных идей.  
Хотелось спать и не видеть Кайло хотя бы ближайшие несколько часов, пока он не придёт в их кровать.

Хакс щёлкнул переключателем, и в свете одинокой, но яркой лампы, весь беспорядок стал выглядеть ещё более смешным и убогим.  
— Надеюсь, ты не серьёзно про ритуал. Потому что прости, Кайло, но это никуда не годится. И кто подал тебе идею использовать свёклу в сахаре вместо крови?  
— На форуме прочитал, — словно устыдившись сотворенного, Рен смотрел куда угодно, только не на Хакса.

— Чудище моё неразумное, — со вздохом и едва скрывая улыбку сказал Армитаж. Злиться всерьёз и долго на друга (почти-любовника) у него не получалось. — Уберись здесь, и приходи. У меня есть кое-что, что намного лучше подойдёт в качестве жертвы.  
Подмигнув Кайло, Хакс вышел из комнаты. В его голове зрел план.


End file.
